


Burning At Your Touch

by orithea



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I'm here to bring the bottom Kravitz content, M/M, also this started as pwp but as you can see there are many words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orithea/pseuds/orithea
Summary: “I’m starting to think you only want me for my body,” Kravitz says drily.“This old thing? Just the cherry on the sundae, my man. C’mon, I promise we’ll have a good chat and a cuddle after.”Just another date night on the moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smut and got introspective. Title is from the song At Your Touch by Joe Hertz which is just.......... so this fic.
> 
> I know everyone has their own version of the characters, but if it helps I definitely picture the ones drawn by my partner in crime, Lyd. [Here's one of them kissing.](http://2impostors.tumblr.com/post/159053423979/full-size-i-feel-it-too)

It takes a few moments after knocking for Taako to answer his door. After he does, standing there flirtatiously (granted, everything that Taako does is flirtatious and it drives Kravitz spare in more ways than he cares to admit), hip cocked and lips pursed, Kravitz sighs deeply. “I thought this was meant to be a date.”

“You know me, babe—I’m a cheap date. Except for when I’m not.” Taako grins that lopsided way he has that’s part endearing, part infuriatingly flippant. They’re both thinking of the time that Taako ordered and drank most of four bottles of the moon’s most expensive champagne, then blew Kravitz in the toilets. Kravitz’s recollection of events involves slightly more shame.

“I’m over-dressed,” Kravitz says, resigned. He’s wearing his usual well-tailored three piece suit—one of the better ones, even—with a crisp white shirt and a pale blue tie that he thought would complement Taako’s eyes. Taako is wearing a thin silk dressing gown with clearly nothing else underneath, going by the amount of skin exposed at his throat and thigh. Not unappreciated, but hardly suited for a night out.

“Not even. I like you best all done up.” Taako grabs Kravitz by the tie and gives it a little tug. It’s not a hard one, barely even wrinkles the fabric, but it’s enough to encourage Kravitz to step over the threshold and into Taako’s room. “Reminds everyone else how handsome you are and gives me more to unwrap.”

Taako does at least wait until the door to his room is closed to curl the tie in his fist and pull Kravitz in for a kiss.

Kravitz would be bothered if he actually had to pay for expensive clothing rather than willing it into existence. And if being kissed by Taako—being forcibly  _ manhandled _ by Taako, gods help him—didn’t drive all other concerns to the farthest corner of his mind.

You could say that Kravitz was easily impressed by Taako on basis of having gone many hundreds of years since he was last kissed, before Taako started pressing him against the nearest flat surface every time they met and kissing him until Kravitz panted out wholly unnecessary breaths. It would be the incorrect conclusion: Kravitz had an excellent memory and could confidently say that no one in his life or death had ever kissed with such skill or enthusiasm. Kravitz is immeasurably old, and in all that time no one else has made his knees go weak like this.

True to their own tradition, Taako has pushed Kravitz back against the door of his bedroom, one hand still clutching the tie and the other holding Kravitz’s hip, steadying himself where he’s balanced on the balls of his feet to make up for their slight difference in height. They’re pressed so close that Kravitz can feel Taako’s heart beating in his own chest, can feel his own starting to sluggishly pump in response. It never fails to amaze him, the way that Taako breathes life back into a body that doesn’t need it.

It had been a shock the first time, really. Practically a millennia since the blood last flowed properly through his veins and it turned out all it took to give it a nice kick start was making out in bed with the prettiest elf he’d ever had a strange tentacle-based rivalry with. Which was certainly a relief at the time because he had wondered how exactly he’d manage, ah...

“Are you up for it then, darling dearest deadest?” Taako has released Kravitz’s tie and uses that hand to give his arse a grope, like he doesn’t expect Kravitz to pick up on his meaning otherwise.

“I always am, but I was expecting a little something more than falling right into your bed. You did say ‘date’, after all.”

“Hmm,” Taako hums in acknowledgement, while letting his hands start to wander distractingly. “Well I knew you’d want to go out, because who  _ doesn’t _ want to be seen with Taako, but it’s been weeks since we’ve been together and frankly I’m a man with needs. Needs that I recall a certain grim reaper being incredibly bashful about satisfying in public.”

That is fair to say, but it hadn’t exactly stopped Taako on many, many other occasions. There’s more than one soul in the Bureau Kravitz will have trouble looking in the eye when the time comes, even if they’re not likely to connect the moans they overheard with his face.

“And since I always get my way”—Kravitz arches an eyebrow and Taako simply smiles like the cat who’s caught the fantasy cream—”I decided why not prepare for the way I want the evening to go. Which is naked.”

“I’m starting to think you only want me for my body,” Kravitz says drily.

“This old thing? Just the cherry on the sundae, my man. C’mon, I promise we’ll have a good chat and a cuddle after.”

And well, Kravitz has never been particularly good at negotiating with Taako. Not that he was entirely opposed to the idea in the first place.

“What did you have in mind then, love?”

Taako is somehow even more insufferably smug when he’s gotten his way. “I thought it was obvious that I meant  _ fucking _ ,” he says, and starts walking Kravitz backwards in the direction of his bed. Kravitz would be amazed at how adeptly Taako navigates the path through the clothing and clutter on the floor if Taako hadn’t also started kissing him again. It’s terribly distracting.

The room is noticeably warm—which explains Taako’s barely there attire—and Kravitz knows that it’s all the better to heat his skin. Now that Taako’s expecting it, there’s no complaints about cold and clammy hands. And certainly no complaints at the discovery that foreplay quite literally warms Kravitz up and gets his blood thrumming until their surface temperatures are nearly the same, though Kravitz suspects that Taako would happily kiss him for ages even if it weren’t a means to an end.

Still, they’re not quite there yet. Taako’s nipples are hard little nubs from the chill against his skin, easily felt through flimsy fabric. Kravitz takes his hands from Taako’s waist and slides them firmly up his torso until he can brush his thumbs over Taako’s chest, then rub slow circles over his nipples. Taako moans into Kravitz’s mouth at the touch, the first loss of composure he’s had all night. It’s  _ extremely  _ satisfying to wreck just a little bit of that control.

The control is one of the most unexpected parts about all of this for Kravitz. There’s not much about Taako on first meeting that suggests he’s extraordinarily self-disciplined or anything. Knowing him as well as they do, Burnsides and Highchurch probably wouldn’t describe him as such. Kravitz isn’t sure if it’s just that he has a detached facade about everything, or if it really only comes into play with the few things Taako gives a damn about, but he’s been surprised by the self-assured way that Taako takes charge.

And for all the time they’ve known each other now, as close as they are, Taako still isn’t exactly  _ open _ about things. He’s honest, and Kravitz suspects they confide in each other more than anyone else, but there’s still a sort of distance there sometimes. Like Taako’s whole… thing is a part of protecting his own vulnerability, too. And well, Kravitz doesn’t want to think about either of them ever getting hurt, so he stops thinking about the way that Taako renders him undignified without breaking his own cool and concentrates on feeling in the moment. Holding Taako and feeling everything about him alive and wonderful under his hands is the best thing that Kravitz experiences on a sadly infrequent basis and he’s here to treasure it.

They stand at the foot of the bed like for an indeterminable amount of time, kissing without hurry. Kravitz always follows Taako’s pace in these things, lets him push his tongue into his mouth and run the tip over Kravitz’s fangs (Taako has been a little obsessed since he first discovered them—they’re easy enough to miss until one is quite intimately close) as leisurely as he likes. There’s a certain impatience inherent in everything that Taako does, but not this. He likes to kiss slowly, thoroughly. It’s almost romantic.

Still, Kravitz can’t quite believe that Taako hasn’t pulled them down onto the bed yet. He must have other plans, because typically Taako can’t wait to have Kravitz pinned under him.

The way that Taako’s hips are hitching against him—as though Taako thinks they can somehow be pressed any closer—is working magic, and Kravitz can feel his blood flowing fast now, heart beating to match Taako’s own. It’s intoxicating, to be wanted this badly; there’s nothing Kravitz wouldn’t give to make meeting each other like this happen more often than every few months. All the more reason to treasure it when it does.

“I think we’ve got you going now, babe,” Taako murmurs when he pulls out of their kiss, like they’re not both fully aware of how hard Kravitz is in the confines of his trousers. “And I’m frankly dying to get that dick in my mouth.”

“Luckily I’m already here if you do,” Kravitz quips, and Taako leans back in to give his lower lip a sharp nip. It’s hardly an adequate punishment. Not much of a punishment at all, really.

Taako smacks Kravitz’s hands away when he starts to unbutton his trousers, so Kravitz dutifully clasps his hands behind his back and lets Taako do as he pleases. What he pleases seems to be dropping to his knees and rubbing his face against Kravitz’s erection through the fabric of his trousers in an absolutely maddening way. It’s a terrible tease from someone too impatient for sex to have bothered putting on actual clothing.

Those thoughts must show on Kravitz’s face, because Taako murmurs, “Just saying hello to my favorite boy,” before popping the button, unzipping Kravitz’s fly, and reaching in to pull his cock out through the slit in the fabric. Kravitz would never point out to Taako that he’s got a bit of a kink for Kravitz’s clothing, keeping him dressed as long as possible and… whatever that was with rubbing his face over the fine wool cloth, but he indulges it by dressing as nicely as possible. He’s also become quite adept at avoiding fluids on his clothing. Necessary because Taako is an exuberantly messy oral sex enthusiast.

Not that sloppy in any way implies unskilled. Kravitz is gasping as soon as Taako slides his mouth down on him, clenching his hands into fists in an effort not to immediately thread his fingers into Taako’s hair and hold on for dear (sort of) life. As with so many things, Taako gets right to the point, not bothering with build up when he can just swallow down Kravitz’s cock and start swiping his tongue along the underside as it slides down his throat. It’s a barrage of sensation— _ suction heat wet friction  _ all at once—and particularly overwhelming for Kravitz, who is quite honestly still getting used to being touched intimately at all.

Kravitz isn’t a person who  _ talks _ during sex. Taako is, but his mouth is otherwise occupied. The sounds of it are filthy and too loud, guttural and wet. And while Kravitz doesn’t strictly need to breathe, with his heart and blood working through the will of some strange magic even he doesn’t fully understand, he can’t help the sharp intakes of air and choked off gasps he makes when his cock hits the back of Taako’s throat and Taako hums around him.

Taako pulls his mouth back and slurps obscenely around the head before languidly pushing back down and holding Kravitz in his throat. The only sound now is a long, slow exhalation—Kravitz can feel that warm breath billowing out against his stomach with Taako’s face pressed so close,  _ gods _ —and the sharp slap of skin against skin.

It’s that, the knowledge that Taako is so turned on by sucking Kravitz that he’s got to touch himself, that breaks Kravitz’s resolve. “Fucking hell, you lovely, brilliant man,” Kravitz groans out. His hands are balled into fists now, nails digging into his palms, and he’s  _ desperate _ to touch, politeness be damned—

There’s the sudden shock of no longer having Taako’s hot mouth around him. Not that he really expected Taako to go more than ten minutes without talking, even with his mouth full. 

“Getting some noise out of you is great and all,” Taako says, voice rough but still teasing, “but when are you  _ really _ gonna let me know how much you appreciate me giving you the best blow job you’ve had in your entire undeath?” And with that, Taako grabs one of Kravitz’s hands in his left—right hand still slowly stroking himself—and places it on the back of his head. “Gimme a little pull to show me how much you care.” He takes Kravitz’s other hand and places it on his throat. “And, like, I’m a show off so I really want you to feel what’s going on here, big boy.”

_ This _ is going to be what does him in, because suddenly Taako is taking him all the way in again and with a hand on Taako’s throat Kravitz can really feel how hard he’s working in deep sucks and swallows. His fingers tighten in Taako’s hair and Kravitz is very aware that he’s holding him there while more or less fucking his throat and it’s what Taako  _ wants _ him to do so it’s good, it’s okay. Without really meaning to he lets his hand tighten around Taako’s throat where he can feel the muscles working under his palm and it elicits a full, albeit muffled, moan from him so Kravitz eases off then does it again and Taako sucks impossibly harder and then—

Everything goes hazy as Kravitz starts to come deep in Taako’s throat and even with Kravitz’s fist in his hair Taako manages to pull off of his cock with a huge gasp of air so that the last two weakening pulses send streaks of come over his mouth.

Kravitz is wrung out and shaking by the time he meets Taako’s eyes. Taako looks up at him through wet lashes, somehow supremely self-satisfied and wrecked all at once. “I am so beyond glad your dick works,” he says with palpable relief. There’s come on his upper lip, obscuring the beauty mark he has there, and Taako knowingly darts his tongue out to lick it away. “Gotta make sure you can see that reminder of how beautiful I am,” he says with a wink.

It’s just so… Taako, and Kravitz is hit with a wave of affection for how charmingly vulgar his lover is, casually filthy to the core in ways that Kravitz has never experienced. He’s surprised by how much he loves it. By how much he loves Taako.

“As though I’d ever forget your lovely face.” Kravitz extends a hand to help Taako pull himself up.

“Few do, darling, few do.”

Once he’s on his feet, Kravitz sweeps him into a kiss, slow and soft. He can feel that Taako’s lips are swollen from his efforts, and his erection is very insistently pressed into Kravitz’s thigh.

“I might have made a very small, very slight mistake,” Taako says. “Because you are still very much not naked and I need you to be, like, pronto.”

Kravitz laughs and quickly begins to undress, dropping his jacket from his shoulders while Taako attempts to push his trousers and underwear down, only to be thwarted by the braces still holding them up over his shoulders. Taako makes a low growling noise, part frustration and part desperation, and as Kravitz pushes his waistcoat off, Taako grabs his tie to pull his head down. Their kiss this time is frantic, more teeth than usual, and by the time Taako releases Kravitz’s tie he’s breathing hard. Once he’s pushed the braces aside he finally manages to shove Kravitz’s trousers and underwear down to pool below his knees. That sends Kravitz into an awkward hopping manoeuver in order to get his shoes and socks off so that he can kick the fabric aside, and he would almost feel embarrassed if Taako weren’t watching with such obvious hunger in spite of the clumsiness. Taako takes care of removing the tie and undoing the buttons on the front of his shirt, while Kravitz manages to fumble his cufflinks off with his hands behind his back. The last thing on is his undershirt, and once that’s pulled over Kravitz’s head and there’s nothing left but long stretches of dark skin under his hands, Taako sighs dramatically.

“It takes way too much effort to get you unwrapped, my dude.”

“I could dress more simply next time,” Kravitz offers.

“Ugh, don’t offend me.” Taako pulls Kravitz into another kiss, quick and dirty, then pushes him onto the bed.

Kravitz expects Taako to climb on top of him, but instead he gives Kravitz a little tap on the hip to get him to roll onto his side, then spoons up behind him. His cock is shockingly warm against Kravitz’s backside where the skin is still fairly chilled and it sends a shiver up Kravitz’s spine, a nearly forgotten sensation that Taako has reintroduced to his body these last few months.

He also expects Taako to be desperate to get off by now, but despite his general impatience Taako’s also something of a hedonist, and Kravitz seems to be his favorite treat to enjoy. Taako’s kissing Kravitz’s shoulder blades gently and running his fingers over his sides in featherlight touches, just on the edge of tickling, until Kravitz is squirming against him. Nevermind that he just came in Taako’s mouth moments ago, he’s getting turned on again from the heat of Taako’s body and its weight against his back and the way Taako’s cock nudges against his arse with every small movement of his hips. He’s getting turned on from feeling like he’s being treasured under Taako’s lips and hands. He’s mixing in firmer strokes now, interspersed with light brushes of his fingers, that have Kravitz somehow both relaxed and on edge.

Kravitz isn’t entirely sure how long he endures Taako’s slow moving torture before he finally says something. “Krav, gorgeous, you gonna let me plow that ass?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Kravitz answers immediately.

“Shall I go ahead and warm it up for you?”

“ _ Please _ .” Kravitz doesn’t dwell on the fact that he’s been rendered monosyllabic and pleading.

While his blood is pumping enough to give him a functioning cock, Kravitz  _ is _ still technically quite dead. He can only imagine how unpleasant that particular chill would feel for Taako, but luckily Taako has always been exceptionally creative with magic. A little flame spell conjured in his hands before opening up Kravitz’s arse with heated fingers does the trick wonderfully. To be perfectly honest, just about anything involving Taako’s fingers in Kravitz’s arse does the trick wonderfully.

“Just gotta find the ol’ fantasy lube…” Taako murmurs under his breath, and after a few moments of rustling and a triumphant “aha!” he’s snuggled up against Kravitz’s back once more. “Spread for me, darling.”

Kravitz pulls one knee up towards his chest to accommodate, and then he’s letting out a long, whimpering breath he didn’t even realize he was holding as one of Taako’s magically heated fingers circles his hole slickly and pushes in.

“Fuck,” he hisses, and Taako makes a self-satisfied noise against his neck. This is the part that makes him melt: being close to Taako, hearing him, feeling him, knowing how much he enjoys what he’s doing to Kravitz’s body. Fingers moving inside, it’s… strange. Good. Another one of those things he can’t quite believe he enjoys  _ because _ of Taako, when he was never really much about sex when he was alive and certainly not after he was dead. And gods, he  _ does _ enjoy it—craves it, if he’s being honest with himself (and Kravitz makes a point to be very honest with himself).

Kravitz gets a little lost in it, just riding the sensation while Taako holds him and murmurs against his skin. He’s not listening closely enough to pick out the words, thinks he feels “exquisite” mouthed against the curve of his shoulder, “love this” skimmed along his vertebrae.

“You’re doing so good for me, Krav. You ready?”

Kravitz nods, slow and pleasure-drunk.

And Taako’s opened him up thorough and careful but there’s still nothing quite like the blunt stretch of his cock easing inside and Kravitz is gasping his way through it, feeling himself come apart while Taako holds him—them—together. When he starts moving it’s unhurried, not enough and too much at once because Kravitz still isn’t quite used to feeling so many nerve endings lit up all together but as long as there’s just this slow push and pull inside him it will never be enough.

“Want to kiss you,” Kravitz manages to groan out. He can’t quite reach in this position, their heights aren’t conducive to it even with a great deal of flexibility, but Taako knows that if Kravitz asks for something, it’s important to him.

“Let me just—” and suddenly this is the worst idea that Kravitz has ever had because Taako’s not inside him anymore and he didn’t realize he could feel so  _ empty  _ (does it always feel like this?) but Taako can be quick when he wants to, so it’s only a moment before he’s rolled Kravitz’s back against the bed and pressed between his thighs. They’re kissing when he slides in again and  _ that _ is what Kravitz needed. It’s different like this, a low stretch in his thighs with his knees pressed to his chest and Taako is fucking him deeper now, harder, breath punching out of him with every thrust. Kravtiz’s hands fly up above his head to grip the pillows behind him, and with one hand Taako pins his wrists together and kisses him hard.

“I wish you knew how you looked right now,” Taako says through halting breaths. “Always so put together and I’ve made you a mess. And you love it, don’t you?”

Kravitz doesn’t have it in him to talk, so he kisses Taako again in affirmation. He bites down on Taako’s lower lip, which makes the grip around his wrists tighten and both of them smile against each other’s mouths.

It’s not hard to tell when Taako is getting close—his thrusts are shorter but stronger and he’s rubbing the best angle inside Kravitz with astounding accuracy. And it’s the idea that Taako is about to come inside him that has Kravitz there too. His cock has been rubbing between them, and unfocused but pleasant sensation, but suddenly he’s desperate to touch his cock so he can come once more before they’re done. He jerks his wrists under Taako’s grip and groans into his mouth. It’s not hard enough to free himself from restraint (and to be honest, he enjoys it more than he’d admit) but enough to get the point across.

“Greedy,” Taako says teasingly, but he props himself up just a little more and moves his free hand between them. He concentrates his thumb against the head of Kravitz’s cock in a way that’s  _ too much too good _ and has Kravitz biting his own lip and curling into himself.

“Fuck, Krav, I can  _ feel _ you,” Taako says. It’s just so  _ him _ to know that Kravitz is coming before he knows himself, Kravitz thinks, but thought is gone in a moment because it hits him in shuddering waves. Everything clenches: his toes, his eyes, his hands, his arse around Taako’s cock where it’s pulsing inside him. His heart, full of this beautiful messy thing he wouldn’t do with a single other soul.

Sleeping with a wizard is very handy, and at least the mess doesn’t last for very long. Kravitz suspects that the prestidigitation is for his own benefit, because Taako has certainly been happy to lie in a wreck of their own fluids before, but that borders on a little  _ too _ mortal for Kravitz. There’s a limit for everything.

But after Taako has cleaned them up he’s happy to snuggle back into his arms and bury his face against Taako’s neck. Neither of them need to sleep, really, but Kravitz likes being held, and Taako likes long, rambling talks into the night. It’s not a date, exactly, but Kravitz can’t imagine a better way of spending their night.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh getting into a new fandom is scary but I love my skeleton son and his cocky boyfriend, and you can catch me on tumblr @ [lichsona](http://lichsona.tumblr.com/) or twitter @ [lichsona](https://twitter.com/lichsona)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i'm gonna sleep 'cos you live in my day dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765193) by [cancerously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerously/pseuds/cancerously)




End file.
